linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel
History Lionel is an experienced traveler and adventurer traveling from place to place with no goal in mind. Due to his many travels he has become a jack of all trades in many things as he has experience working a variety of jobs, once as a scribe for nobility and worked alongside a great wizard taking many notes in his journal that he always carries with him. He also worked at shipyards and shortly as a sailor, his most common work includes butchering and selling meats, which he prizes himself on as he loves to be able to hunt and butcher wild beasts to share with any others traveling with him. On one journey while walking through some ruins he came to a split where two long corridors stood in front of him. After deciding to walk down the left hallways a voice called out “I wouldn’t walk down that way if I were you” as to which another voice called out “Oy, don’t listen to the little git he’s just bored and wants to see you die to the Biznar guarding his treasure down there” the other one groaned “Oy, why'd ya have to always ruin me fun!?”. After searching around the room while the voices were talking a steel shield on the wall caught Lionel’s attention. As he walked towards the shield he saw it had intricate patterns and workings on it and in the center were two grotesque kobold like figures with small horns and hooves where their feet should be. Lionel reached out to run his hand over the ornate shields workings when one of the figures turned his head and yelled “KEEP YA BLOODY HANDS OFF!” Lionel was taken aback as the small metal figurines on the shield started bickering with him and with each other. While they did this they appeared to be fighting each other for a small staff as they tugged back and forth unable to overpower each other as both their small metal hands were locked around it. After a moment Lionel said “Excuse me what exactly is a Biznar?” “Ah bloody wanker don’t know what a Biznar is” “Oh yeah big burly, ugly looking thing” “Rip ya in two he would ya midget” Lionel - “So you said he was guarding lots of treasure right?” “Oh yeah loads of it but its deep in the maze” “It was nice knowing you wee man if you intend to go after it” Lionel- “Well I do intend to go after it…. And you two are coming with me” he proceeded to rip the shield off the wall after a long while of cursing from the metal figures and much to his and their discomfort he eventually made it to the end of the maze where a door stood at the end of he tunnel. The two figures looked up at him, “Yer a crazy man ya know that!” “I don’t want to be stuck down here when you die! I liked staying at the entrance where we send people to their doom!” Lionel pushed forward and ignored the two figures, off to face this great beast called a Biznar. As he got closer and closer to the door at the end of the tunnel a heavy dread slowly built in the air, the shield pulled backwards away from the door and the figures got more panicked. “Here, here!!” They both yelled out. “If your gonna get us all killed at least give us a fighting chance!” The two figures outstretched their hands off of the shield and as they did the staff they were holding grew in size. He took the staff in one hand and the shield in the other and slowly opened the door and popped his head inside, a mighty roar came out of the Biznar, it’s breath so foul he could not breath. Lionel only managed to choke out the words “Sorry... wrong room” and turned right around. As he left he thanked the shield for warning him and the shield thanked him for not being another “brave” adventurer. Weeks later traveling hungry and tired he came upon a small mining town and went up to the closest door to ask for some food and rest in exchange for some items he had acquired. An elderly Kobold named Marge gladly let him in. She suggested that he stay to work in the mine as they were looking for more workers, so he did. Many moon cycles had passed and new workers had joined the crew. Lionel grew close to Marge as she acted very much like a Grandma, he would do various tasks to help out the old lady as she would keep him fed with a clean set of clothes every morning even though he would only dirty them in the mine. During his time working many of the villagers went missing in the mines which they later discovered were all killed from a large snake like beast. The beast had the power to turn things into truffles from an attack out of its breath, and nearly killed Lionel by tearing apart the cave. Sadly another worker with them named Nanno, a Porc hired to sniff out truffles, presumably died, he was kind to Lionel and towards others, fought alongside Lionel throughout their time together. Another worker named Sutter, a large Kobold and a great Suncleric saved his life during the battle against the truffle beast by calling down beams of light to kill the beast and heal Lionel simultaneously. The third worker, a cleric and bard, was a very sweet kobold, perhaps a bit too sweet as she would never hurt a fly and rather ask it to leave her alone. Now that the town no longer has any work Lionel will most likely travel with Olive for a short while. Lionel goodbye to Meemaw (Marge) and gave her a large sum of money as she would be needing it now the towns economy had gone. Lastly the once magical shield that sheathed his metal Bo Staff is no longer magical and the two small Metal figures disappeared off the face of the shield, unsure whether they will ever return or not he still holds onto the shield and staff. Personality Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters